


El Rey

by graysmechell



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysmechell/pseuds/graysmechell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the night unfolds after they get Kate back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Rey

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some story that popped into my mind so I figured I'd share it with yall!

A year, two weeks and 6 damn days to the day they finally find her. Richie remembers getting her back sure but he remembers loosing her all over again more than anything. 

 

After literally fighting their way through hell and battling that damn Amaru which almost killed them all including Kate. They finally got Katie-Cakes back. Sort of. 

When she finally came to Richie was holding her in his arms while Seth drove. Not really sure what else to do they were going to see Ranger Gonzalez. Seth pretty much blew up at the idea but not knowing rather the professor was alive or dead they had no other choice. Richie was lost in thought when he felt her stir about but then she started screaming and fighting.

Seth skidded to side of the road which cause Richie to smack his head on the passenger window. Then before the car fully stopped she jumped out and bolted.

Seth jumped out after her first. Then Richie dragged along. Suddenly Seth stopped and they realized she had stopped running and faced them with a knife held to her throat. She never looked at Richie. Her eyes were glued to Seths.

Her long bold red hair blowing in the night air she had a petrified look on her pretty face which was screamed how exhausted she really was. 

'Princess. You need to calm down we've all been through a lot. Put the damn knife down and let's talk. I've missed you. We've both missed you.'

Looking at Richie as if to say 'speak up dumbass'  
Richie finally managed a 'yeah'.

Without an another word she dropped the knife. Seth walked over picked her up in his arms as he would a small child and murmured to her how everything was okay and she was safe now and nothing bad would ever happen to her again. 

Richie drove back to the truck stop looking over at Seth and Kate more than he should of. He couldn't believe they finally had her back but he didn't even know where or how to being to apologize for everything hes caused her. He was so wrapped up in his lust for power and Santanico he'd gotten her shot and possessed by a evil bitch. He didn't realize his body language had been so tense until he felt her small hand on his arm telling him to relax.

Shortly after they arrived and she had drifted asleep. He offered to carry her in but Seth wasn't letting it happen. He followed his brother while they walked to one of the extra rooms and she stirred slightly as Seth put her on the bed. 

'Princess let's get you a shower okay?' 

As she sat stood up Richie realized how badly her small body had been bruised up and she had a long and deep cut across her abdomen. She winced as she struggled to remove her shirt. Richie walked over and placed his hand the hem of her shirt and helped her out of it. He looked away quickly being sure not to embarrass her but she was unbothered by his help. 

Seth left to get things to help with her cut. Which made him nervous to be alone with her. He cleared his throat but never made eye contact and asked her if she wanted him to start her shower. 

'I didn't really want you to burn in hell.'

Her voice was so small and fragile. He wanted to burst but all he could manage was a nod. She turned him so he had to look at her. Her eyes were pleading with him to say something. Those big green eyes. That always held so much for him even when he knew was to evil to deserve it. 

All he could do was look at her through his blood stained glasses. Sure he didn't need them but he didn't feel like himself without them. She reached her small hand up and pushed the back up his nose.  
The next thing he remembers is hitting his knees with his arms wrapped around her holding him as tightly as he could trying to squeeze her into him so he'd never loose her again.

Then Seth walking in he quickly stood and composed himself. Then he became very aware of her body. Her soft curves. The dimples in her lower back. Her breast heavy in her bra and her soft skin. He couldn't count the nights he fisted his dick to her. Still remembering those soft lips on his that night in the titty twister. 

He tried so many times not to think about her and Seth alone in those motel rooms all those months. But he did and it fucking bothered him to no end not knowing if there was something going on between them or not. He never pushed the topic seeing as he was the cause of the situation and he really needed his brother more then he could admit. 

She must have noticed his staring because she walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Seth just turned and looked at his brother with disgust. Feeling his temper start to slip he brushed past his brother to go shower all the damn dried blood off. He stayed in the shower so long that even his cold bones finally felt warmth. 

Stepping out of the shower he saw her sitting indian style on his bed in one of his brothers black t shirts that swallowed her. She had her eyes closed, her head propped in her hand and her hair was damp and curling up down her back. Dressing in boxers and a shirt he sat beside her. She didn't open her eyes for a long while and when she did he noticed how puffy they were. He knew she had been crying he could hear it part of his Culebra powers. 

Taking her small hand in his he told her how sorry he was for taking her family, and everything that had happened since. He tried his best not to be akward and be sincere. Hell she atleast deserved that from him. 

Taking her hand out of his she finally spoke. 

'I wanted to hate you. I was so consumed with anger for you she fed off it. She used it to help with her control over me. I was angry with Seth to. Only when I realized that holding on to all that wasn't who I was is when I finally felt her power start to fade.' 

I let her talk playing with her hair while she did so.

'I died because of you and myself. Maybe I wasn't meant to save Scott. Or any of you. I'll never have my old life back. She made sure to take that from me, but then again if I would have gotten shot by Carlos this would of never happened.'

Feeling her anger rise I stop playing with her hair and get prepared for whatever comes back.

'You were right you were a power hungry asshole. So wrapped up in El Rey and Santanico you didn't care I died! You didn't even care enough of your own brother!'

Whack. Whack. Whack. She had done connected 3 times before I caught the last one and pinned her beneath me. Holding both her wrist with one hand and fixing my glasses with the other I could feel her heart slamming in her chest. She was pissed and hell who wouldn't be. 

' I cared! I had to tell my brother you died! Then we tore that piece of shit apart! Not to mention going back to look for your body which disappeared and the regret that crept up my throat every minute of everyday knowing what I caused! I couldn't function knowing I'd lost you Kate.' 

She finally stopped struggling.

'Hearing you were alive, just that small light of hope was enough for me to sacrifice my life, all this bullshit just to see you. Just see you. No matter the circumstance. So don't tell me I didnt care. Your all I care about.'

Seeing her cry I let her wrist go. Still to scared to move off her not knowing what power was left from Amaru and partially because I didn't want to.

 

I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead to hers. I was defeated. Feeling her small arms slip around my neck I rolled off her and pulled her on my chest and held her while she cried. When she was done crying she propped up on her elbows and traced my face with his fingers. 

Just looking at her face she looked beautiful swollen eyes and her pouty little mouth. I seized the moment and leaned in to kiss her. I brushed my lips against hers and i felt her body just melt against me. What started off tender turned into a passionate frenzy. Parting her lips with my tongue I heard her half moan half wimper. She tasted like honey and berries. 

Rolling her on her back I noticed how hard her nipples were and that black shirt hung low on her shoulder just begging me to pull it down further to exopose her plump breast. Kissing my way to her neck I felt her stiffen up. Looking to find her face I could see that she was scared. 

'I'd never do that to you Kate. Ever.'

She knew I meant it. I'd never hurt her. Again. Instead of answering me she reached down and pulled that damn shirt over her head. 

Her skin was so soft and smooth. Kissing her once more I took a nipple in one hand and slightly pinched it with my fingers. Moaning for me to go on I kissed down her neck and stopped to admire her breast. So plump and her nipples were a bright pink just the right size to compliment the fullness of her breast. Taking a nipple in my mouth I felt her fingers dig into my shoulders. Kissing down her stomach down to her inner thighs I could taste how wet she was it had dripped down her thighs. No words could describe how she tasted. I just knew I wanted more. After ripping off her little cotton pink underwear and kissing her thighs once more I could hear her say, 'Please Richie.' And that was all I needed I put each one of her legs over my shoulders I tasted her. Rolling her clit with my tongue I felt her back arch and her moans became louder.

Inserting a finger I could feel her close to cuming. After a few more strokes of my tongue and my finger working her she came. And I didn't stop until I felt her small body shudder. 

She had the most satisfied look on her face aND smile at her lips. That's when she looked down and noticed my hard cock pressed into her thigh. 'Oh.' Was all she said. 

'Don't worry Katie-Cakes it won't hurt.' 

Waiting for a sign from her to go any futher then she leaned up and kissed me. Positioning myself just between her legs I pressed my cock into her slick folds. I slowly eased myself inside until all over me was in and I let me adjust to my girth kissing her afraid to move because she was so fragile atleast to me she was. I could feel her move as if to nudge me on and she was so tight I was afraid I'd loose it. So slowly I started then before I realized it I was slamming myself into her. Her heels pressed into me her moans and screams of pleasure feeling my room I was screwing her as if my life depended on it. Feeling her close to cuming again I pulled out pulled her up and against the wall leaning her back to me her hair wild and face just as wild I pushed myself back into her. She wiggled her ass just right and it set me off pounding into her nibbling into her shoulder until we both finally came.

Laying back in bed life felt pretty complete. Feeling her nod off to sleep. I joined her. It was dawn anyways. 

When I awoke it was just after midnight and Kate was still there. Sleeping soundly against me her hair spread all around her her mouth slightly parted she looked angelic and I knew the last thing she needed was us sleeping together. But hell I loved her. I would deal with whatever my brother had to say later. Right now I was enjoying my own little slice of El Rey.


End file.
